


you never asked

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, cause of author's death: lance is sad, have fun im gonna go Die, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voltron's had one of it's most successful missions yet, with saving planet Lynthamim from Galran rule. To offer thanks, King Valterus has planned a lovely celebration of dining, mingling, and fun times! The party for the paladins cuts short, however, when a citizen and the king reveals a secret of the Blue Paladin.





	1. how was i supposed to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himegure_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegure_writes/gifts).



> this was based off of a post from tumblr user diamondheart31 so @ diamondheart31 thanks for wrecking my fucking heart
> 
> also thanks mom for encouraging me to write this, i quote, "u need write" - 11:17 am, july 6, 2017

"And to begin the feast of thanks for Voltron and its paladins; Cheers!" King Valterus cried, and the party began.

 

 

 Lance took a sip of the bright pink concoction in his hand as chatter in the room rose. His eyes widened at the glass and he stared down at it, a shiver running down his spine. He turned his head to look at Hunk, who was taking a sip of his own drink. He chuckled when Hunk's eyes widened like his had, and patted his arm. "How's the beverages, my man?" Lance asked, a grin sitting on his face.

 Hunk twisted his head to look at his friend and glanced back down at the drink. "Dude, it's so sweet.. It's like, past the limit of too sweet." Hunk said, looking back up at Lance. "Is that bad? Does this seem too sweet to you?" He asked, looking sheepish.

 Lance chuckled. "Yeah, this is way sweeter than anything I've ever had. Don't worry, it looks like Shiro's having some sort of internal crisis." Lance said, both boys looking over at the head of Voltron. He was looking between his glass and a tray a waiter was carrying. It looked as if he had  barely  taken a sip of his drink. They both laughed, and Lance slapped Hunk's back, making him squeak in surprise. "Well,  however  it tastes, too sweet or not, we're here to have fun, Hunk! Dance! Mingle!  Social interaction, which we both know will be a hard task for Mullet," He cheered, noticing Keith's head turn to him out of the corner of his eye. "Go, Hunk, my wonderful friend! Talk about your space girlfriend!" Lance said, calling after Hunk who had began to walk away. As he turned away, he heard him holler _she's not my space girlfriend!_ and chuckled  softly , moving to lean against the wall he had come to.

 

 He looked around the room, noting the thick crowd within just the dining area.  The people of Lynthamim ranged of many different sizes, to Pidge's height and to taller than Shiro's.  They were a very characteristic-diverse civilization, with round to thin faces, large to small frames, and many of different colors and patterns.  The only thing that made them  significantly  similar were the curved horns that curled from their chests to a few inches below their chins. Lance hummed in consideration before glancing around more.

 He caught the sight of Pidge's disheveled hair and looked through the highly-concentrated alien crowd to see what they were doing.  They appeared to be looking at one of the citizens of Lynthamim, or a Lynthamium as Allura had mentioned before.  They were glancing between the hand on their shoulder and the Lynthamium looking at them with an uncomfortable and rather awkward look on his face.  Lance tilted his head a little at the interaction but shrugged to himself, taking another sip of the glass in his hand but froze at the strong taste again.  He  internally  chastised himself to remember to do something with his drink that wasn't consuming it. He wondered when the party would be over. He was  fairly  tired, and looked to see where Allura was. He spotted her talking to the king,  probably  about something diplomatic. He huffed  quietly  and resigned himself to watch people move and talk for at least the next varga or so.

 He watched his fellow paladins enjoy themselves. Hunk was talking  animatedly  to a few of the cooks that had come out to have fun. Pidge and two different Lynthamiums seemed to be in an engaged conversation. And finally, Keith and Shiro were talking amongst themselves. They looked relaxed, Lance noted, and tucked himself away a little more. Everyone seemed to be doing  just  dandy. 

 

 

* * *

 

 Of course, Lance did move around at some point and talk with the other paladins and Lynthamiums that were nearby.  He learned new names, new faces, and talked over the victory of the day when he  suddenly  jolted when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked over and noticed a Lythanmium was who touched his arm, and she looked at him with remorse.

 She had pink skin with a darker shade of pink patterned across her body, and wearing a green sort of tunic. She was  just  a head shorter than Lance, and had pink hair that ended  just  above her shoulders and curled in to her neck.  The horn protruding from her chest  was colored  a dark-ish red, and had pearl-like rocks sticking out from different areas, some a little chipped.

 The conversation in the group he was in lulled, with Keith, Hunk, and Pidge around. They looked over  curiously. "Lance, is she doing okay? She looks a little.. upset," Hunk asked  softly. Frozen, Lance watched her hand retract  slowly, his eyes stuck on her hurt expression. Other Lynthamium quieted down, and Lance began to feel self-conscious. He tried to speak out.

 

 "I-"

 

"Why are you in so much pain?" She whispered  softly, her hand stretching out to touch him again, to offer comfort.

 

Everyone stared at Lance when he backed up after slapping away her hand. He froze at the gaze of everyone.

His face grew blank and he turned, jogging out of the castle.  Allura approached the silenced group, other groups having stopped to watch the ordeal pan out.  Very  quickly,  however, at seeing the paladin run, they had returned to themselves and chatter began again.  Hunk looked like he was struggling to stand his ground and not run after his best friend, while Pidge looked confused. Keith was glaring hard at the ground, like he couldn't decide how to feel or how to react. Shiro and King Valterus trailed after the princess.

 "What  just  happened? Why did Lance bolt after she touched him?" Pidge asked Allura. The other paladins looked at their princess, waiting for an answer, but it was the king who gave them a response.

 

 "My people," He began, "are a species that can feel the emotions of others at touch. The way she looked was how your blue paladin felt, I'm afraid." The king said.  The paladins looked at the king with different feelings of wonder, confusion, and contemplation, but a sob broke their trances. Their heads twisted to look at the Lynthamium who had touched Lance.

 "He aches," She mumbled, her arms moving up to hug herself. Hunk bit his lip, turning back to the other paladins, but he noticed Keith had left.

 

 "Guys?" He called to his teammates' attention. "Where did Keith go?" He asked. The paladins looked around, while Keith ran out the way Lance had gone.


	2. you were never supposed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops i lied the next chapter has the Gay. also i might add an extra part of lance + corans conversation @ the end of the fic but we will see........... anyways

Keith didn't dare a glance behind him as he snuck out of the castle behind his teammates' backs. The planet was like Earth, sort of; they only had three main terrains, which was ocean, mountains, and forests. He followed the forest trail that lead from the castle entrances to the beach, and of course Lance would go there. Keith was sure that if Lance was feeling troubled, the boy would go where it'd feel closest to home. He slowed as he came towards the opening of the wooded area, the distant view of the beach coming through. Only, the sand was a light salmon color and the water was a little more greener than what Keith would say is normal ocean color. He breathed out through his nose softly and stopped at the edge of the forest, looking straight ahead at Lance's back.

Keith dragged his feet a little when walking over to Lance, stopping a little ways behind him. He looked out at the waters, wondering how similar this water was to Earth's and how much it'd affect Lance until the boy himself spoke up.

"Look, whatever happened back there won't happen again. I just, panicked, I guess. Don't try to pry answers outta me, Hunk," Lance muttered. Keith was looking down at Lance, not missing the way Lance seemed to try and curl into his knees more. He cleared his throat, causing Lance to glance up at him.

"It's, uh, it's not Hunk." Keith stammered. They shared eye contact, Lance looking dryly up at the black-haired boy in front of him. Keith couldn't help noticing the intensity of Lance's eyes. They're really.. blue.

"You look a little lost," Lance commented, looking back out to the ocean. Keith followed his gaze, but looked back at Lance once he realized, right, emotional, not really trying to look at anything specific. He cleared this throat again, stuttering out a soft 'yeah, I guess.' Lance rolled his eyes, turning towards Keith completely. "Look, Mullet, why don't ya just tell me why you came after me, and it's you and not Hunk, or Shiro or whatever?" Lance said. Keith sat down besides Lance after a moments hesitation, crossing his legs and running the sand through his fingers as he thought.

"I just," He began, but stopped short. He grew frustrated with himself and balled his hand into a fist with the sand piled into his palm. "I don't.. I don't know, Lance." He admitted. "Nobody else was doing anything, and you just- you just looked really.. You looked upset." He continued, but quieted down at his last sentence. He jumped when Lance twisted to look at him, the same upset expression resting on his face. He looked a little more miffed than before.

"And what, you think that _you_ of all people can come to me and say 'oh Lance you know _everyone_ cares about you, we're willing to listen,' and I'll just open up after _all_ this time of shutting up?" Lance demanded. He stared hard at Keith, obviously expecting an answer.

Keith stared at him, hurt and confusion flitting across his face but masking it up with a tough expression and a glare. "What? No, Lance, and what do you mean after all this ti-" He was cut off by the boy sitting besides him standing up abruptly, dusting off sand.

"Save it, Keith. I already got enough attention for the night from a stranger, I don't need fake concern at this point," He said sharply, walking briskly towards where the Castle of Lions was. He ignored the _Lance!_ that was called from behind him, and he blinked away tears before they could come close to falling.

 

* * *

 

Lance leaned against the wall in one of the hallways, his knees tucked to his chest and his arms wrapped securely around his legs. He ducked his head down and sighed shakily, knowing he should just retire to his room for the night. Before he had to chance to stand up, a voice echoed down the halls, surprising him. "Lance! Is the celebration over already? It hasn't even been two varga!" Coran cheered. He stopped next to Lance, who looked up at him with a sort of melancholy look and a half-hearted smile. Coran frowned and kneeled down. "What's the matter, Blue Paladin?" Coran asked.

Lance looked down at the floor, feeling fairly vulnerable. "Um. I.." He paused.

"If you're worried about me telling the others anything, I promise that I won't. Only if you feel comfortable with it." Coran said earnestly. He watched Lance sigh before listening to the boy go into a quiet ramble.

 

* * *

 

Keith stormed back into the castle, catching the eyes of Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, King Valterus, and the Lynthamium standing nearby. "Keith!" Shiro called out, grabbing at Keith's shoulder gently. He turned the younger boy towards him, and looked at the guarded expression on his face. "What happened? Did you talk to Lance?" He asked. Keith pushed Shiro's hand off his shoulder, crossing his arms. "Yeah. He's just fine." He ground out harshly, glaring at the ground.

"Keith, c'mon, I know something must've happened out there with Lance, but do you have any idea about what Lance is upset about?" Hunk asked softly. Keith rolled his eyes, shifting his weight onto his right side.

"Yeah, sorta. Repressed feelings, I guess." He muttered. Allura had her arms crossed, deep into thought. Pidge turned to Hunk suddenly, adjusting the glasses on their face.

"Hunk, wouldn't you know about what Lance is most upset about?" Pidge asked. Hunk rubbed at his chin, squinting at the ground until his head tilted back up to look at them.

"He's come to me a lot about missing his family when we first got into space, but uh, he kind of quieted down after that? Back at the Garrison, I know he'd really overwork himself to get a better grade. Sometimes.." He mumbled, a little hesitant. The paladins stared at one another, gazes switching from one to another. Keith cleared his throat a little impatiently, gaining the others' attention.

"So, what are we going to do about Lance?" He asked. Hunk bit his lip and looked to the ground, Pidge pushed their glasses back up their nose a little, Allura was playing with her sleeve, and Shiro was thinking hard, almost. "Nothing?" Keith said, looking a little baffled. "We, we're just gonna let him be upset and by himself in the castle ship?" Keith asked, looking towards Allura this time. She sighed softly, meeting Keith's gaze.

"He has Coran.. Perhaps we should let him calm before confronting him. We can talk about it tomorrow morning," Allura decided. Keith snorted, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'll be outside." Keith said, turning around and walking back outside. Shiro and Allura shared a glance before watching him go. 

 

Keith walked back out onto the trail, taking back the same path he had when he had gone to see Lance. He sat where Lance had before, and tucked his arms beneath his legs. It was dark by that point, and numerous stars dotted the sky. He jumped at hearing the Castle of Lions open, and looked back to see the outside of Lance from the light of the castle. He watched him step forward, and closer and closer until Lance was sitting besides him again.

They shared a silence, until Lance sighed softly, beginning to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's lance gonna say tho :oc


	3. now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! sorry for the little wait, got caught up in life. or the lack of one. anyways, im gonna be posting another work that focuses on some Klangst. maybe after i wake up, in the morning. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

"I guess I should, uh, start off with a sorry." Lance breathed out. Keith snorted, eyes trained on the horizon. 

"You guess?" Keith replied, after a moments hesitation. He twisted his head to look at Lance. "You never even let me finish talking. What's wrong with me approaching you about being upset? And now that I think about it, trying to release pent up information that you never wanted _anyone_ to hear about all at once would be difficult. Last of all, I don't _not_ care about you, Lance." Keith rushed, as if he were trying to get everything out before Lance could interrupt him. And he  was trying to do just that.

Lance blinked, staring back at him. "Okay, so I know that _I_ talk fast, but jeez-louise, Keith, tell me what your biggest concern is, here," Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance noticed the fond smile that slipped onto Keith's face before he cleared it away for the sake of being serious.

"Why do you think I would have 'fake concern' for you? You know I actually care about you, right, Lance?" Keith asked, once getting his thoughts in order.

Lance shrugged, staring at the ground a little awkwardly. "Well, I don't know, I just-.. It seems like-..." He continued cutting himself off at awkward points, until Keith shoved his shoulder gently, getting him to stop.

"Is it that stupid rivalry thing?"Keith asked bluntly.

"W-What?! No, no! Of course not, why would you think that!" Lance yelped, a soft blush growing on his face. Keith snorted. They sat there, with Lance looking tense and glaring at the sand as if looking at it would turn it to glass just by looking at it and Keith staring at Lance with a dry and expectant expression. It was a few more seconds before Lance whimpered and gave in, ducking his head and covering his face. "A-Alright, so, maybe? Just maybe! I just figured it would always be Lance and Keith, head-to-head, neck-and-neck, y'know?" Lance mumbled. There was a few beats of silence. Curious as to why there was no response, Lance looked up at Keith. His eyes widened once he realized that Keith's trembling shoulders and hidden face was because he was _laughing_. Silently! Lance grumbled. "Why are you laughing!" He accused, pouting and crossing his arms childishly.

Keith turned his head up, cheeks red from holding in laughter. He coughed a little and breathed in, relieved to have air again. He looked at the boy besides him, a soft grin on his face. "Lance, we're teammates. Actually, I think we could even go as far as calling us 'friends'. Even though we argue a lot and have different reactions or feelings towards something, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Right now, we're Lance and Keith, head-to-head, neck-and-neck, but in the end we'll be there for, uh, each other. And everyone else." Keith spoke, but ended his little speech awkwardly. His shoulders were tense and he was looking at the ground nervously, but Lance could only stare at him in bewilderment and amazement.

"Keith..." Lance breathed out softly. He grinned a little, and put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"That was the gayest shit I've heard, in my entire life." Lance said, patting Keith's shoulder. Keith groaned, shoving his hand off.

"Can you actually just fuck off, Lance? I give you this wonderful speech about how you're actually cool and while I consider you as annoying, you're not someone I'd leave behind on the most dangerous planet in the universe?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on there, Cowboy! You never said I was cool!"

"And I'll never say it again."

"No! C'mon, at least let me get a recording so I can listen to the sound of your voice talking about how AWESOME I am,"

"I'm leaving."

"Nooo!"

* * *

After having said their farewells and apologies towards the Red and Blue paladins' absences, the Princess and 3/5 of Voltron left to return to the Castle of Lions. Everyone, save for Keith and Lance, had met back up in the control room.

"Welcome back, Princess! Was the celebration any fun?" Coran asked. Allura sighed, standing at the front besides Coran.

"I suppose so. Do you know how Lance and Keith are doing? We didn't see them outside, so we figured they were back in the castle."

Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge gathered around. "Yeah. Did they argue any more than before?"

"Or maybe they're actually confronting their sexual tension." Pidge suggested, earning themselves a quiet 'Pidge, no' from Hunk and a scold from Shiro.

"Yes, they came on around a few dobashes ago, maybe 10. They're.. certainly doing just fine. Some new developments, perhaps, but I'd wait for them to clear the hall towards the paladins' sleeping quarters." Coran responded, answering Allura. Pidge gagged, Hunk rolled his eyes, and Shiro did that Disappointed Dad gesture of pinching his nose.

"Wait there's an intercom thing, right Coran?" Pidge asked. "And cameras, too?" They added. Coran nodded.

"I wouldn't suggest spying on them, Pidge," Shiro warned.

"Oh, I'm not spying on them," Pidge cackled, activating the intercom system after pulling up the video feed of the camera in the halls, where Keith and Lance were.

"Attention Blue and Red paladins, the other 3/5 of Voltron are tired and would appreciate some rest. Please stop the extreme PDA so we can actually get to our rooms." Pidge said sweetly. They and the others watched as Lance jumped from Keith, somehow running into a wall and pushing Keith over. Their faces were flushed bright red, and looked disheveled. Pidge cackled as Keith groaned in exasperation, pulling Lance up and dragging him to Keith's room. They last they saw was Lance falling through the door way and the door shutting closed.

Shiro hummed. "Guess this means there's less arguing, more kissing?"

Hunk chuckled. "I doubt it, but it might balance out."

"Yeah, if you mean 'balance out' like they're gonna argue _and_ make out at the same time." Pidge said dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu if u liked it, im always looking for praise. if u wanna talk about voltron or life u can talk to me @ oceam_man on kik
> 
> also next chapter's gonna have some Wonderful Uncle Coran bc he's wonderful and he needs more attention in the voltron fandom tbh. also includes lowkey klance, probably not confessing or anything but like. its lowkey Gay As Fuck


End file.
